Japan Remix (feat. Lil Moni)
'''Japan Remix (feat. Lil Moni) '''is a song made by Famous Dex and Lil Moni. Lyrics Famous Dex You know what I’m sayin’ I just- that’s just how I like to do it, know what I’m sayin’ (Dexter) My real name is Dexter, haha I got a lot of more diamonds too I just got new diamonds by the way Uh, woah Dexter, huh Uh, yeah, uh what Baby girl, what you doing, where your mans? (where your man) I just popped a xan, fifty thousand in Japan (fifty thousand in Japan) You know what I’m sayin’ I ain’t doin’ no playin’, you dig (Dexter) Dexter (Dexter) Ooh, huh, wait, what Uh, yeah, what Famous Dex Baby girl, what you doing, where your mans? (where your) I just popped a xan, fifty thousand in Japan (fifty thousand in Japan) I ain't doin' no playin', these red bottoms, not no Vans And she tellin' all her friends, I might put 'em on the Gram, aye (yeah, Dexter) Baby girl, what you doing, where your mans? (where your mans, baby) I just popped a xan, fifty thousand in Japan (fifty thousand in Japan) I ain't doin' no playin', these red bottoms, not no Vans And she tellin' all her friends, I might put 'em on the Gram (uh, yeah, Dexter) 1: Famous Dex Baby girl, what you doing, what's your name? (baby girl, what) I ain't playin' no games, see these diamonds in my chain (see these diamonds in my chain) Smokin' Mary Jane, yeah, I took it to the brain And she fuckin' for the fame, so I fuck her in my Range, ooh (skr, skr) Get that money to the top, never stop, ooh (Dexter) Mixin' red with Wock, used to sell that boy rerock, ooh (yeah, Dexter) But I'm the man, Cuban diamonds dance Had to fuck her friend, I might put it on the Gram Famous Dex Baby girl, what you doing, where your mans? (where your) I just popped a xan, fifty thousand in Japan (fifty thousand in Japan) I ain't doin' no playin', these red bottoms, not no Vans And she tellin' all her friends, I might put 'em on the Gram, aye (yeah, Dexter) Baby girl, what you doing, where your mans? (where your mans, baby) I just popped a xan, fifty thousand in Japan (fifty thousand in Japan) I ain't doin' no playin', these red bottoms, not no Vans And she tellin' all her friends, I might put 'em on the Gram (uh, yeah, Dexter) 2: Lil Moni The last time I tote a bitch It was a year ago Ancestry in Japan You better respect that Sailor Moon, Pokemon Those are classy I ain't gonna cry if I lose I might go riot Ain't got no xans or lean I will smoke that dank now Who needs Gucci I got Givenchy And you can't beat that This Lil Moni Not Lil Pump I don't repeat what I say And if you try to sneak diss me It's gonna be Parkland again Famous Dex Baby girl, what you doing, where your mans? (where your) I just popped a xan, fifty thousand in Japan (fifty thousand in Japan) I ain't doin' no playin', these red bottoms, not no Vans And she tellin' all her friends, I might put 'em on the Gram, aye (yeah, Dexter) Baby girl, what you doing, where your mans? (where your mans, baby) I just popped a xan, fifty thousand in Japan (fifty thousand in Japan) I ain't doin' no playin', these red bottoms, not no Vans And she tellin' all her friends, I might put 'em on the Gram (uh, yeah, Dexter) Triva * This song was featured in the album SEATTLE. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lil Moni